Mykelti Williamson
St. Louis, Missouri, USA | role = Brian Hastings}} Mykelti Williamson played Brian Hastings during Season 8 of 24. Biography and career Mykelti Williamson was born in St. Louis, Missouri. His father was an Air Force Non-commissioned Officer, and his mother was a certified public accountant. Williamson began performing and dancing at the age of nine. At that time, his family moved to Los Angeles. Williamson played football and basketball during high school. He then studied television/film at Los Angeles City College, and later at Gene Evans Motion Picture School in San Jose, where he earned a certificate in Cinematography/Film Production. Although Williamson started his professional acting career in 1978, he is best known for playing "Bubba" in 1994's Forest Gump. After that, he has appeared in films like Free Willy (with Jayne Atkinson and Michael Madsen), Heat (with Tom Sizemore, Dennis Haysbert, Jon Voight and Xander Berkeley), Truth or Consequences, N.M. (with Kiefer Sutherland), Species II (with Michael Madsen and James Cromwell), and Con Air (with Nick Chinlund and Jesse Borrego). Williamson has also appeared in numerous TV shows like The Fugitive (with Connie Britton), Boomtown (with Katee Sackhoff), Kidnapped, CSI: NY, Justified (with Stephen Root and Cleavon McClendon III) and Chicago P.D. (with Esai Morales). In 2013, he had a recurring guest role on FOX's Touch, which stars Kiefer Sutherland. The episodes in which he appeared were directed by Adam Kane, Milan Cheylov, and Nelson McCormick, and also featured actors like Greg Ellis, D.B. Sweeney, Leland Orser, and John Prosky. Williamson was also a real-life friend of Sutherland while growing up. ''24'' credits *Season 8 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Scenemakers, Season 8 Episode 5 | 10 * Network 24 blog post "Mr. Bauer, this is Brian Hastings..." Selected filmography * The Purge: Election Year (2016) * Fences (2016) * Convergence (2015) * Hollows Grove (2014) * High School (2010) * The Final Destination (2009) * Vice (2008) * August Rush (2007) * Lucky Number Slevin (2006) * Get Rich or Die Tryin' '' (2005) * ''The Assassination of Richard Nixon (2004) * Ali (2001) * Three Kings (1999) * Species II (1998) * Primary Colors (1998) * Truth or Consequences, N.M. (1997) * Buffalo Soldiers (1997) * Con Air (1997) * 12 Angry Men (1997) * Waiting to Exhale (1995) * Heat (1995) * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) * Forrest Gump (1994) * Free Willy (1993) * Miracle Mile (1988) * Number One with a Bullet (1987) Television appearances and Annie ]] * Chicago P.D. (2017) * Designated Survivor (2016) * Hawaii Five-0 (2015-2016) * Justified (2012-2015) * Touch (2013) * Rizzoli and Isles (2011) * The Good Wife (2010) * Psych (2009) * CSI: NY (2007-2009) * Kidnapped (2006-2007) * Raines (2007) * Justice (2006) * Third Watch (2005) * Monk (2004) * Boomtown (2002-2003) * Touched by an Angel (2002) * The Fugitive (2000-2001) * The Outer Limits (1995) * The New WKRP in Cincinatti (1991-1993) * China Beach (1989) * The Love Boat (1986) * Hill Street Blues (1983-1986) * Miami Vice (1984-1985) * Starsky and Hutch (1978) External links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Main stars